Sheriff Barton
by Jayne's Moonbrain
Summary: The new woman in town caused trouble. Sheriff Barton doesn't like that.


Sheriff Barton. Very R rated

(Inspired by Pink's music video for Trouble in which the gorgeous Jeremy Renner plays the sheriff)

"Are these really necessary?"she asked, mouth twisted into a dark grin. Clint leaned his chair back. "You were causing a disturbance. So, I'd say, yes they're necessary." He smiled smugly after he said it. She batted her long dark eyelashes at him. "Is it really necessary to keep me cuffed and behind bars? Seems a little excessive." She said it in a light teasing tone. Like maybe she didn't understand the seriousness of her situation.

She leaned down so he could see her fully behind the bars. She was fucking pouting at him! Dark eyes and and alluring, bottom lip poked out, and pushing her tits together by squeezing her arms. "Please sheriff." She said in a breathy voice. He struggled to keep his cool. "We both know you've already picked that lock and me coming over there would be pointless. You want out, get out." She sighed heavily. Then, she pushed the door opened and walked out, hips swaying dangerously.

He grabbed the key to her cuffs quickly to hide it. She stalked to him and straddled his lap. "I need these off." She said, shaking her cuffs. Clint pushed the key up using his tongue so it was just visible in his mouth. She smiled wickedly. She leaned close to him and nosed up his neck. Clint grabbed a hold of her ass and pushed his hips up, standing. He put her on the desk. She giggled as Clint undid her cuffs and kissed her hard.

She stood and pushed his arms against the wall, kissing him all the while. He groaned when his back hit the wall and she nipped his earlobe. And then a click. She stepped away slowly with a seductive grin. Clint stepped forward. Or tried to. The click had been the cuff snapping around his wrist. Clint yanked his arm, rattling the chains. She sat back on the desk and gave him an appraising look. "You do look good in irons." She said wistfully. He bared his teeth in anger. "Oh stop being such a baby!" And then she dropped to her knees and he stopped breathing.

She slowly slid his pants down, not even bothering with taking off his boots. She licked up his (now) hardened length and he sucked in a deep breath. She smirked against him before taking him fully into her mouth. "Mmm fuck!"he moaned lowly, watching her eyes open slowly and lock with his. She bobbed her head slowly, tongue caressing him as she went. Clint's mind was blissfully blank of everything besides the beautiful women touching him. She ran her nails lightly down his thighs as he bucked into her mouth. She gave him a sharp glare and he smiled apologetically.

Her hand slid up to grip his length firmly and she twisted her hand and sucked his tip. Clint pulled on the cuffs. "Take these off! Need to be inside you!"he was panting but his tone wasn't disputable. She stood on wobbly legs and unlocked the cuff around his wrist. They now hung limply from the window as Clint pushed her back against the desk and yanked her skirt up. He moaned (nearly in pain) at the sight of her bare beneath the skirt. He teasingly ran a single finger along her and slid inside of her folds gently.

"Fuck, you're so wet!"he moaned nearly in agony. She nodded. "So fuck me hotshot!" She said loudly, done with the teasing. He lined himself up and slid inside of her smoothly. Her back arched and she let out a stuttered moan. "Oh Sheriff!"she said in a teasing voice and he slammed back inside of her. "Such a bad girl!" He panted as she thrust harder. She keened and pinched her own nipples making Clint's mouth dry. "Fuck Kate!"he moaned desperately, feeling his release close. She locked her legs tightly around his waist and began pushing her hips against his harder. Only a second later, she came strangling his cock in heat and he followed her.

He slumped against her on the desk and breathed deeply against her neck. "I like cops and robbers!" She said in a breath out. He smiled against her neck. "Mmm me too."he rumbled against her collar bone. "God, you're such a perv!"she said teasingly. He nodded. "I am. But you played along." She sighed. "Of course I did. You were wearing eye liner!" He smile widely. "You're the best!" He said happily (and tiredly).


End file.
